You can be me when I'm gone
by JailQueen
Summary: What if the Evil Queen had found a way of getting rid of Rumplestiltskin? What if she'd found a way to send him so far away that he may never have been able to find his way back?
1. Chapter 1

**You Can Be Me When I'm Gone**

By JailQueen

Author's note: I do not own either Once Upon a Time or Stargate Atlantis.

Some/many of these OC characters are in a sense not OC's, since they must by default have existed in some form or other in days passed in the SGA universe. I just gave them stories and names.

**Chapter I**

You rip it from my hands  
And you swear it's all gone  
And you rip out all I have  
Just to say that you've won

Well now you've won

But I gave you all

-Mumford & Sons

There was something dwelling in the forests of the planet. The woods were deep and grew across the surface of the planet only broken by the occasional twining river or creek. The creature in the forest had been there for so long that time was easier to count by centuries, than by single years. He had been banished there long ago from a realm overrun by a greedy, vengeful soul, with no feeling for subtlety or consequences. Strong magic had sent him here, and he knew it had cost her most dearly to achieve his banishment. She had searched far and wide across many lands looking for, and finding, the right instruments and devices to send him so far away that he may never find his way back again. She now owed many powerful people many favors, and as always the thought of what she'll one day be made to pay, made him smile.

Reflecting on his surroundings, he had recently concluded that he was not entirely miserable. When he first came through to this planet, he'd been filled with such rage that the trees around him had died and turned to ash. He could leave the planet, yes, but were would he go in this new universe? He had raged through the forest, unconsciously sending trees and massive rocks flying with willpower alone. After he'd walked across the surface of the planet he simply stopped. And while he stood there watching the setting sun above the trees, feeling tears dry on his cheeks, he felt a calm he hadn't felt since the day his newborn son had clasped a tiny hand around his finger. A sense of loss equally strong came upon him and slumped to his knees, feeling more human and tired than he'd done for centuries. This time however there was finality to the loss, unlike the time he'd lost Baelfire and Belle. Then he had felt powerless and weak, unable to complete what he'd set out to do and failing to even comprehend what the loss itself implied. The feeling of being cheated and robbed was there now as well, but they felt somehow unimportant and distant. He knew he was done, and that all his schemes would remain only in his mind. The thought of being outside it all and everything being beyond his reach was somehow empowering. It had been so long since he'd arrived there. The trees he'd destroyed in his anger had long since grown back and now stood strong and thick in the green moss. He stopped eating soon after he'd arrived and learned to live of the air and the moisture it provided. Sometimes he imagined being part of the forest. The Dark Curse within his heart seemed to have gone into hibernation now that there was nothing to hate or desire.

Sometimes people came to his forest. They walked into the shadow of the trees from the center of a large metal ring with carvings along the brim. When it first came to life and the water-like vortex puddled in its center he'd watched curiously from his hideout. He had seen things like it before in the land where he'd lived. Portals that led to other worlds through mirrors and doorways were a rarity, but he was pretty sure that this one merely transcended space, not realms. By the look of the people who came through he concluded that he must have been sent not only to another realm, but also to another time. Strange folk with hair as white as their skin and dressed black leather robes. They walked with authority and seemed always to be looking for something. They had no names; Rumplestiltskin knew this because by that time he had learned every name ever bestowed upon a living thing. They needed no names for their roles were clear and so were their directives. Those wearing masks were drones and thus held no greater value. Others were unmasked and wore markings that declared their social standing and military rank. They were all soldiers and so far he had seen no females, which led him to conclude that they were either homebound or fewer and considerably higher up the food-chain. He'd watch them from the tall trees and follow them around, jumping smoothly from branch to branch. Sometimes he feared he was becoming more animal than human, but quickly laughed the thought away. He hadn't spoken to another soul for longer than was healthy to contemplate.

xxx

Then one day others came. Humans. Men, women and children. There were about fifty of them all dressed in rags and giving of such strong vibes of panic that he himself felt mildly uncomfortable watching them ambling through the portal. They had with them carriages carrying bags of grain, old weapons and garments and alongside them walked half-starved cattle. They moved slowly away from the circle into the west were a mighty river flowed. Rumplestiltskin followed them soundlessly through the undergrowth, watching their progression with keen eyes. He hadn't seen humans for longer than he cared to remember and felt somehow lonelier and further away from them than ever, watching them make their way through the narrow passageways between the old trees. The woman leading them reminded him of someone from his past, though he couldn't quite remember who. She had a strong face and clever eyes the same color as her hair which was a radiant grey. Her age was hard to ascertain. He knew her name was Sanya and that she had remained strong and unbreakable through ordeals that no-one should have to live through. Her eyes were determined, but also fearful for she worried for the survival of her people. He knew that she had come to this planet as a last resource when the floodgates finally broke and the enemy overwhelmed them. She was tired now because she didn't know what else to do. She glanced over her shoulder at her people and her eyes misted and she forced herself to look back towards the sunset ahead of her. She had no idea what she was supposed to do now; all she knew was that she had to keep them alive and that no-one else was going to do it for her. She hoped that strength would find her again and she silently prayed to her gods for guidance. She stopped when the person behind her stumbled and she ordered them to stop for the night. While her people settled down between the trees and tried to make a fire out of damp branches she felt as if someone was watching them. Her grey eyes narrowed as she spied into the gathering dark, hoping that whatever was watching them was benign. The fire suddenly flared bright and hot as if it had been burning for hours, making them all jump. Rumplestiltskin smirked at their shocked expressions from behind an ivy-clad ash tree in the deep shadows and watched them gather around the fire, warming their cold hands and bodies. Only Sanya remained standing on the same spot watching for movements in the ancient forest, slowly being swallowed by the night.

The night was uneventful and soon passed. When the sun rose in the east they set of again after a meager breakfast of dry bread. They continued west, struggling with their carriages and cattle through the trees. When they reached the riverbank they were all exhausted and a few of them ran out into the cool water and drank their fill. Sanya smiled and by doing so looked ten years younger. Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but to grin as watching them play in the water like young children, which from his perspective they were. He instinctively knew that this is where they'd settle down and so they did. Time moved quickly and they soon began to make this refuge a home. It turned out that they were able people, inventive and fast at learning. They pushed the forest back from the riverbed and built small houses from the wood. Over the next few years they cleared away more of the forest and planted grain and oats. A small village formed by the river and from the shadows the people who lived there were always watched by golden-grey eyes. In the setting sun Sanya would stand by her bedroom window watching the woods while her lover lay sleeping in bed after a long day's work. She was always waiting for the watcher to appear. And one day he did.

Sanya pushed away from her window and grabbed her jacket that lay discarded on the floor and rushed through the house and out the front door. She ran down to the river bare feet and breathless. She slowed down when she reached the shore and stopped about four feet from a boulder on which he sat. He fixed her face with his large eyes. Old eyes. A frown lingered on his brow and a smile danced in the corners of his mouth. His skin shimmered in the moonlight and his wavy hair moved serenely in the breeze. He was dressed in dark leather clothes that wouldn't have looked misplaced on a dragon.

"You've been looking for me, haven't you, dearie?"

His voice was high and sharp, but not unkind. He gazed into the still water of a small puddle formed next to the river and seemed surprised by what he saw. After some hesitation Sanya asked him what was wrong. After a time long enough to make her regret ever asking he answered.

"Oh, it's nothing, dearie. It just that…"

He touched his face thoughtfully and then continued, more to himself than to her, while baring his sharp, white teeth at his reflection, "It seems indeed as if ones appearance is somewhat reflected on what is on the inside. How keen."

His penetrative gaze settled on her again and when he stood she took a step back. She straightened herself up and realized that she was at least a head taller than him.

"What do you mean?"

The man bared his teeth again, more like a soundless growl than a smile.

"Never you mind." He hissed acerbically.

She blinked a few times feeling distinctly ruffled by his sharp response but stood her ground and decided to try to bring the conversation back to normality.

"My name is Sanya Emmagan. I come from a planet called Athos and was made to leave there with my people to escape the Wraith…" She stopped talking when she noticed that he'd stopped looking at her and was instead studying his long dark fingernails with some interest. She crossed her arms and he let out a small giggle.

"Are you even listening to me? Why am I even talking to you if you're not gonna listen?" She blurted out in frustration but was interrupted by Rumplestiltskin sneering:

"Why indeed?"

She sighed and looked at him sternly. "What are you anyway? You don't look human and you don't look Wraith. You certainly don't look Asgardian. What are you?"

As soon as she'd said it she wished she hadn't. Even to her ears it sounded rude and hostile, and she felt like she was shrinking, or perhaps he was getting larger, as his eyes flared up in anger. She prepared herself for an onslaught that never happened.

"Now, what business is that of yours?" he snapped at her with some forbearance and shot her a furtive glance.

He looked tired and irritated. He turned slightly and looked to the ground while wrapping one arm across his shoulder and the other around his waist. Sanya had so many questions but decided to keep them to herself from now on. Or at least try. She lifted her hand awkwardly into the air in front of her, quite like a student hoping to attract her teacher's attention, and took a few tentative steps towards him.

"I'm sorry to ask so many questions, but I need to know at least this: do you mean us harm? When we passed through the forest all those years ago I felt eyes upon us from the start, and I wondered… What is it you want?"

There was a pause then in which she stared at the man who she'd been looking for so long. Even though he scared her, she couldn't help but to be mesmerized by his very nature. He was powerful, strong and carried with him a wisdom and knowledge only possible to gain through living too long. She thought he was beautiful when he stood there looking out over the river in the first light of dawn. His skin and eyes alike had a grey-golden gleam to them. She wondered where he'd come from.

"I came here not by choice or by will, but this is regardless of that the place where I am. I have been here longer than I was there, and I will most likely remain here longer still. You and your people barged in here and I don't mind your presence as long as you don't mind mine. Keep out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. You may build and hunt and grow as you please and I won't stand in your way as long as you keep away from the eastern woods. That is my home and I do not wish to be disturbed."

His eyes were on her again, and at the sight of them she could do nothing but acquiesced to his will. The Stargate was positioned in the eastern woods and to not have access to it might greatly weaken them. Or maybe not. She knew this creature was powerful, she could feel it in her bones; perhaps even powerful enough to hold back the Wraith should they attack.

"It's a deal." She said resolutely and held out her hand.

The creature's eyes widened and he grinned as he clasped her outstretched hand with his own.

"You know, no-one breaks deals with me, dearie. It goes bad for those who try." A mischievous glint had befallen his eyes and his smile seemed to grow shiftier as he spoke. She let go of his hand, which had been warmer than she'd expected, and took a few steps back. As she did he stepped towards her and glanced at her with an amused look on his face.

"What if one of my people were to enter the eastern forest unknowingly or unbidden? What if a child would wander in there on a dare? What then would be their fate?"

He stared at her disbelievingly for a moment and then rolled his eyes.

"Then I'd toss 'em back out again!" He snapped in his high-pitched voice.

He chuckled silently to himself whilst watching his long fingers and hands moving across each other with a demonic glee in his eyes and a wry grin on his lips. Sanya relaxed minutely and turned to watch the flowing river.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She received no reply, so she turned back to face him again, only to discover that he'd gone. She smiled to herself and walked slowly back to her house and her sleeping lover. It wasn't until she'd reached the front door that she realized she hadn't asked for the man's name. When she thought of what it might be it felt somehow forbidden, and she put it out of her mind for a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Weeks passed and there was no sight of the strange man from the woods; however other villagers had felt his presence. The hunters who supplied the village with meat had often sensed eyes on them as they wandered through the trees. When they spoke to Sanya she told them about the Watcher and warned them about entering the eastern woods. They spread the word and soon all the villagers stopped entering there. Rumors and stories began to spread amongst the eldest and the youngest about the creature that dwelled in the deep, dark forest. The children born on the planet had reached adolescence and they found the hidden danger amongst the trees most intriguing. Rumplestiltskin would watch them from the shadows when they gathered in secret on the outskirts of the eastern forest at night. They sat around a campfire, like the children from his old world used to do. The observation made him cringe and he soon put the thought of what had been out of his mind. There were three older boys and one younger as well as two older girls. The younger boy, named Racvel, was small for his age and seemed frightened.

"We're not supposed to be this close to the woods! It's forbidden! Herald Sanya told us to stay away!"

The boy complained, but the others simply ignored him. Across from him Omri, the leader in their little gang, sat cuddled up next to his second in command Morlt, who was poking the burning embers with a long stick, the flare reflecting in his red hair and cold eyes. They had been together since before they could walk. Next to them sat Nartji and her boyfriend Leyt a small distance apart from each other. They were always arguing about something or rather, Rumplestiltskin had observed with mild interest. Alone next to young Racvel sat his sister Smilla, angrily and jealously watching Leyt.

_Teenagers are_ _the same everywhere_, Rumplestiltskin thought while stifling a sigh. He liked listening about their tales about yours truly. Most of them had never happened, or at least not in the way that they were told. It had been fun to hear them get more and more absurd over the relatively few years they'd been there. Leyt was the one who broke the silence with one of the first stories that had ever cropped up. Leyt put a finger to his lips, hushing them unnecessarily and causing some of them to giggle. When the giggling subsided he began his tale with a mildly affronted expression on his face.

"Many years ago when my father was hunting in the eastern woods he shot a magnificent buck next to an old cairn, when suddenly a huge, ghastly monster appeared and they began to struggle for the meat. A bloody battle it was, but after many a night and day my father left the forest carrying the buck across his shoulders, proudly laying it at the Heralds feet and he was honored with a great feast to celebrate his bravery."

Leyt finished with an important look on his face which soon vanished when everyone burst out laughing.

"That is such bullshit, Leyt!"

Omri managed to splutter through his laughing where he sat huddled up with Morlt's arm around his shoulders.

"That is such total bullshit! The Watcher is not some huge monster! He's a man with golden eyes and powers beyond imagine. The Herald said so. She spoke to him by the river six years ago and made the deal."

Leyt's face was a combination of rage and defeat.

"Well, that's what my father said happened." He mumbled.

"Then your father's an idiot!"

Leyt glared at Omri but decided against retorting when Morlt shot him a warning glance.

"How come there are so many insane stories when we've only been on this planet for 18 years?"

Smilla asked while glaring at Omri in Leyt's place. She couldn't for the life of her understand why they'd come to this planet in the first place. Escaping some obscure enemy was all she had been able to gather. None of the elders wanted to talk about what had driven them from their home. They were only glad to be here and grateful that the danger which had hunted them hadn't yet found them. Smilla knew there was a way out of here in the eastern woods. She'd heard her parents talk about a gate that led to other worlds. One day she would travel through there, she was certain of it. But the Watcher was in the way. She wasn't even sure if she really believed in him anyways. It was probably just something the elders had invented to keep the kids in line.

"I think we should go into the woods and find the gate that leads to other worlds and just get out of here."

When the others stared at her in disbelief, she added: "You've all thought about it! Come on! Ye can't all be afraid of the boogey-man in the woods!"

Morlt and Omri fixed her with equally cold eyes and the later snorted: "I'm not afraid of the Watcher. I just don't think it's wise to stumble about in the woods in the middle of the night. And besides, I don't have time. My father is teaching me to hunt in the mornings…"

Omri fell silent at the sound of a high, crackling laugh coming out of the trees right behind him. He and Morlt shot off the ground and turned to stare into the dark woods, seeing nothing there. Omri grabbed Morlt's hand and began pulling him away from the trees and towards the village. The others followed quickly and they soon broke into a run, frequently glancing over their shoulders. Once they reached the first cottage they suddenly stopped and turned around towards the woods and their discarded fire which burned brightly in the distance. They were breathing heavily and Racvel was shaking like a wet dog. They parted soundlessly. Smilla grabbed Racvel's shoulder and led him towards their house and Leyt and Nartji left in silence, ignoring each other. Omri and Morlt, still holding hands, sneaked of to their secret hideout in one of the outhouses. Rumplestiltskin smirked and retreated further into his forest.

xxx

It had been many years since Rumplestiltskin had cared for anyone. Mostly because there'd been no-one around to care for. But now there were. Without really noticing it he had grown rather fond of these little humans, Athosians as they called themselves. They gave him something to look at when he wasn't dreaming or thinking in the shadows of trees almost as old as him.

It filled him with a slight sense of dread when the creatures they called the Wraith arrived. When they came through the Stargate he'd watched them apprehensively from the trees. Six of them. They hadn't been there for over twenty years. Not since before _his_ people had arrived. Life-sucking monsters that harvested worlds. He bared his teeth in anger and slowly climbed down the tall tree in which he spent most of his days, looking out across the forest. He jumped down from the lowest branch, startling the Wraith, making them turn around and face him. The four wearing masks pulled out their weapons and fired at him. Rumplestiltskin held up his hand and the energy-blasts froze in midair. He smiled at the confused expressions of the two commanders and then slowly allowed the blasts to shoot back at the ones who'd fired them. When only the two commanders remained standing, weaponless and defenseless, he made his way towards them with a humorless grin plastered across his face. They stared at him in anger and something else… perhaps expectation.

He stopped in front of them and gazed upon them with disgust. Their fury was tangible and so was their hunger. _Like animals._ Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to the side and waved two fingers in a sharp motion that caused both of the Wraith's knees to break. They fell into a kneeling position on the ground with a short scream. As Rumplestiltskin leaned over the two one of them reached out and placed its right palm over his heart. Rumplestiltskin flinched as a draining feeling flooded him and he quickly grabbed the Wraith's wrist and yanked its hand away. The Wraith seemed scared for the first time when Rumplestiltskin grinned at it while tightening his grip on the captured wrist, letting his claw-like fingernails dig into it.

He stared at it with unforgiving eyes and snarled, "You think your little tricks are gonna work on me? I'm gonna let one of you go in a minute and you're gonna tell your friends to stay away from this place. You are not welcome here."

He let the Wraith's hand drop and crouched down in front of the two creatures, their faces contorted in anger and worry, their sharp teeth bared.

"So who will it be?" Rumplestiltskin asked in his sing-song voice. "Who will it be? I know, let's make a deal. For old time's sake."

At the look of confusion on their pale faces he continued, "Make me an offer I can't refuse and I'll let you go. Give me something I want and I shall set you free." His voice was high and shamelessly happy.

The Wraith on the left was the first to speak, his voice coarse and dark. "I offer you your life, you impudent imp. Release me or you'll regret the day you came to be!"

Rumplestiltskin smirked and tilted his head to the right and addressed the second Wraith who had a star-like pattern around his left eye.

"And what about you, dearie?"

The Wraith stared at him unblinkingly and then spoke softly and deeply, "I will never return here."

Rumplestiltskin smiled at him and swiftly wrapped his hands around the other Wraith's head and broke his neck in one smooth movement. His tone was businesslike and succinct when he turned back to the only still living Wraith.

"You made a good deal. Good luck on your travels and never dare return here again."

But his voice turned sly and hissing when he added, "This deal is unbreakable, and you wouldn't care to find out what would happen to you if you were try and wriggle out of it."

With those words Rumplestiltskin left him kneeling on the ground next to his fallen comrades. The Wraith stared out into the forest for a moment before he began the arduous journey towards the gate and back to his hive on broken knees. Rumplestiltskin left the dead of bodies The Wraith at the outskirts of the eastern woods. Either as a reminder to the villages of what he might happen to those who dare to entre his domain, or as a way of letting them know that he had their backs. He wasn't entirely sure of which. Maybe both.

Many short years passed and soon the teenagers who had sneaked out into the night to share stories had children of their own who did the same. Sanya was now seventy-two years old and longed to see her old home world again. Others wished to do the same, among them Smilla and her husband Leyt. They had decided to travel there, and if they could, never return. There was just one problem and Sanya, accompanied by her daughter, had early one morning gone down to the river to deal with it. She waited on the shore her long silver hair dancing in the wind, and wearing the hint smile on her face. She didn't have to wait long. He suddenly appeared leaning against the same boulder as that night twenty-one years ago, but now wearing a high-collard bronze west and gold silk shirt. Sanya could feel her daughter tensing next to her so she gently squeezed her shoulder before taking a step towards Rumplestiltskin. As he watched her a slight frown formed on his brow and a smile began to creep across his lips. When he spoke she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, well, time does fly."

His voice was softer than she remembered it to be. She reached out and touched his arm, and was quite surprised to find that he was really there.

"I half expected to discover that you were nothing more than a phantom. That you'd never been real at all."

She let her hand drop and looked at his familiar face as he muttered more to himself than to her, "Well, that's a matter of opinion."

His eyes snapped back to hers and he tilted his head and smiled.

"Now, what can I do for you Sanya?"

"We want to go home. I want to go home before it's too late for me to do so. I'm running out of years and days."

Rumplestiltskin turned his gaze away from her and looked out across the river and the amaranthine sky. His shoulders slouched and he sighed before turning back to her. The pain was evident in his voice that was barely more than a whisper, when he asked, "Are all of you leaving?"

Sanya stepped close to him, her smile gone, and laid her hand on his arm. _It is_ _strange how someone so seemingly inhuman can be so human at times_. She smiled again when he looked at her with inscrutable eyes. He placed his claw-like hand on hers and gently pushed it away from his arm. He took a step around her and looked at the village and smiled weakly when he spotted the curious people who had been spying on them from around the corners of houses and woodsheds.

"Most of my people are staying. This is their home after all and they've never even seen Athos. I suspect you know most of these people as well as I do, and would also hate to see them go. I understand that, I do."

She walked up to him and looked into his golden-grey eyes and said, "But I need to go home. I am so grateful for all you've done for us. I'm sure that without you we would have been taken by the Wraith long ago. But please…"

Her voice trailed off when he placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder and then nodded slowly. He smelled of petrichor and warm sand.

"What's your name?"

He shifted slightly, his eyes enigmatic and a sad smile on his lips.

"Rumplestiltskin."

The next morning twenty of the villagers and Sanya left through the Stargate. As vortex swallowed them up, Rumplestiltskin retreated farther into the blackness of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Some twenty years passed and nobody in the village saw the slightest trace of their forest guardian. Though it arguably worried them they dared not enter the eastern woods in search of him until the year when Nartji fell deathly ill. She had taken on the role of Herald shortly after Sanya had left. She had proved to be a capable and wise leader and had swiftly earned the respect of all the villagers. Omri convinced her to let him take his fellow hunters out into the eastern woods in search of Rumplestiltskin and ask for his help. After a while she acquiesced and allowed them to search for him.

They set of at dawn a cool and crisp Thursday in the beginning of November. The wind blew from the west, pushing them into the forest, which seemed even more unwelcoming than usually. The trees looked dead and were covered in lichen, ivy and hanging moss. There was a sickly feel to the air breathed by the trees and when the hunting party entered, it felt as if the very forest tensed up and began to shiver with trepidation.

They followed a narrow path worn by animals, not humans. Branches pulled at their hair and clothes as if trying to stop them from going further. Above them the last remaining autumn leaves rattled and whispered amongst themselves. There was magic there. _He_ had brought it with him a long time ago. Omri shivered and tightened his grip on the crossbow. He glanced back at Morlt who walked closely behind him and shot him a look he couldn't interpret. Omri though that after knowing someone for forty-eight years you should be able to do just that: know them; but Morlt's mind had remained a mystery.

The walk through the woods felt endless and slow. They saw no animals but heard birds moving above them and the sound of water dripping. The sickly, green light which surrounded them was shattered when they entered a clearing. They all blinked in the harsh grey winter light and when their eyes adjusted they saw before them a vast metal circle. They knew from stories that it must be the Stargate through which Sanya and her people had passed twenty-one years ago. It had over the years taken on the same look as the rest of the forest. It stood rusting and covered in lichen and ivy before a cliff. The symbols along the brim were almost indiscernible by age and wear.

On its ramp sat Rumplestiltskin carving a small flute out of what looked like bone from some animal. He didn't look up, but was clearly aware of their presence. He frowned and looked tired when he finally decided to acknowledge them with a swift glance in their direction and a barely noticeable nod of his head when they approached. They found it very strange seeing him just sit there being… so real. Omri remembered the stories from his childhood and standing there he saw nothing of the monster he had found so fascinating.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly fastened him with a ferocious glare as if he somehow knew exactly what he had been thinking. Rumplestiltskin's eyes were cold and acerbic and a humorless smile lingered on his lips and Omri suddenly knew where the stories had come from. How someone could turn from looking playful and almost childlike to someone so terrifying and grim was beyond him. Morlt suddenly pressed past Omri and sat down next to Rumplestiltskin before he could stop him. Morlt met his cold eyes with an equally cold stare. Omri reflexively reached out a hand towards Morlt but pulled it back when the other did the same in an averting gesture. Rumplestiltskin watched the man who he could remember only recently being a child sitting about a campfire with his friends. He giggled at the memory and received a rare smile in return from Morlt.

"So, it really was you we heard all those years ago. You scared the crap out of us!"

Rumplestiltskin smirked and then giggled again while looking at their familiar faces. He hadn't seen or missed them much for twenty-one years. He had never known them, only watched them from afar. _Just like in my old world_, he reflected. He sometimes wondered if he'd made the right decision in staying away from them. But he knew that the longer he was with them the harder it would be to let go. The darkness inside him was undying and could only be stilled, not destroyed by any means other than that of a magical dagger which lay hidden in another realm.

From a distance people were like dolls. He used to be the puppeteer, but no longer. He felt safe and at ease simply watching them. Being the audience to a rather boring little puppet show suited him just fine. He had never wanted to live amongst them or even know them; but when Sanya left so did his only connection to the living. People had visited him but rarely in the old days and they had always wanted something for themselves. Everyone but Belle. He didn't blame them since he himself never visited anyone without good reason. He had never cared about the outcomes of any of his lesser deals and sometimes even took pleasure in his clients mishaps. He wouldn't say he was beyond that even now, but still he cared about the destiny of these people. It felt as though they somehow belonged to him. That they were his and he had to look out for them. He had felt like this since the moment they'd stepped through the gate some forty years ago. And he protects what belongs to him.

xxxoooxxx

When they returned to the village it was already late afternoon. The four huntsmen exited the woods led by a dark, hooded figure. After Omri and Rumplestiltskin had talked about the recent events in the village the later had decided to come with them. He had suddenly risen from his seated position on the gate ramp and declared that if they didn't hurry they would have made their journey in vain. While Rumplestiltskin spoke he produced a cloak out of thin air making them all jump and some of them reach for their weapons instinctively. The cloak looked suspiciously like being made out of the skin and feathers of dead crows or ravens. When he put it on and threw the hood over his head Omri wouldn't have been surprised to see him take off to the skies, but he merely turned and walked down the same attrition in the undergrowth that had led them there.

While they walked through the forest on their way back to the village in Rumplestiltskin wake, no branches pulled at their clothes or ripped their hair. The trees seemed to hold their breaths and a thin droning could be heard from above their heads.

"They are worried I might not return." Rumplestiltskin answered their unspoken question, making them startle at the sound of his jangling voice, which in turn made him chuckle mischievously.

Racvel was the first to ask, "How can trees be worried?"

Rumplestiltskin glanced back over his shoulder, and even though his face was obscured by his hood, they could tell he was smiling.

"You can be anything if you just try hard enough. If you live long enough you'll have the time to be everything at least once. You don't have to be anything or anyone forever."

He fell silent again and stared into the heart of the forest, wondering if what he'd just said would one day prove to be true. _To become someone else_ _entirely would certainly be a nice change_.

His thoughts were shattered when he found himself at the edge of the forest facing the bucolic little village. With some forbearance Rumplestiltskin stepped onto the grass and began to walk swiftly towards the Herald's house. People were watching from their windows and doors, not daring to leave the relative safety of their homes. Rumplestiltskin gazed at them from beneath his hood and smirked.

The Herald's home was a large timber house, bigger by far than the others buildings. The doorframe was engraved with carvings in Athosian and ornamental ivy patterns. Rumplestiltskin stopped at the door and gestured towards Omri and Morlt to enter before him. When they opened the door they were met by the buzz of agitated voices coming from the antechamber. Several village Elders and hunters as well as Nartji's husband Leyt had gathered there. They were arguing about what to do but fell silent at the sudden appearance of Omri and Morlt in their midst. Leyt pushed through the crowd and grabbed Omri's elbow and asked if they had found him.

"That they did."

The answer came not from Omri, but from Rumplestiltskin who had appeared sitting on the staircase bannister, quite with the air of a bird of prey spying on its quarry. Two of the huntsmen who had not joined them in the forest pulled out their swords at the sound of his shrill voice and advanced on him before Omri could stop them. With a sharp movement of his hand Rumplestiltskin sent the swords flying up through the air and nail themselves to the ceiling. The thunk of the two swords piercing the woods was pierced by a loud shriek and the sound of running feet.

Rumplestiltskin grinned at their shocked expressions and then continued to giggled at the angry face that appeared at the top of the stairs. A young woman with a face like thunder and wild red hair glared down at them and shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You almost cut my foot off!"

Her voice died when she spotted Rumplestiltskin smiling serenely at her from the bannister. Her face went from anger to fear to relief and then back to fear in the span of about three seconds making her look mildly demented. She pulled herself up and straightened her face into a more dignified expression.

"I am Lasaí daughter of Nartji and Leyt Andar. As I trust you know, my mother has fallen ill and that is why we have called you here. We appreciate any help you may provide and…"

She stopped abruptly with another shriek when he suddenly appeared next to her leaning against the wall. He pointed absently in the direction of her mother's room with an impatient look in his eyes. She nodded uncertainly and led him towards Nartji's room, but stopped at the door to await her father who was walking up the stairs. When he reached them he cast a suspicious look at the little man, who in turn was absently studying at his dark fingernails and looking quite surreptitious.

xxxoooxxx

Nartji could hear people talking down in the antechamber. She'd been bedridden for months; since the weakness in her loins turned into paralysis. They had been talking for hours about what to do if no help came. It had been Lasaí's suggestion to call on the watcher like Sanya had when she'd needed help. They'd been gone for six hours when she was woken by a loud thump and her daughter's scream, followed by running and yelling. Then silence.

A moment passed and her door opened and her daughter entered closely followed by her husband. Lasaí smiled at her encouragingly and then her eyes drifted somewhat fearfully to the space betwixt the headboard and the wall. Nartji glanced to the right and let out a small scream at the sight of Rumplestiltskin staring down at her with a mischievous grin on his lips. He shrugged off his crowskin cloak before sitting down unceremoniously next to her on the bed. His skin had an eerie shimmer in the afternoon light and his golden-grey eyes glimmered like old coins in candlelight. His wild hair reached past his shoulders and had streaks of grey in it. He clasped his hands over his crossed knees and studied her with narrowed eyes. His serious expression broke into an honest mile and he asked, "What ails you child?"

At the sincerity of his tone Lasaí and Leyt let out a collective breath they didn't known they had been holding. Lasaí sat down on the other side of her mother's bed and took her hand. Nartji felt a heavy sensation in her chest and the same sickly tiredness that had stolen too many of her days and nights. She nodded weakly at Lasaí to answer in her stead.

While Lasaí spoke it felt like Rumplestiltskin's eyes bored into her soul. She told him about the insidious infliction that had befallen her mother many years ago and that none of their doctors knew what to do. It had come upon her slowly, starting with headaches and nausea and then moved on to horrible back pains and paralysis. While she spoke Rumplestiltskin place his claw-like hand over Nartji's heart and closed his eyes. It looked like he was listening, not to her, but to whatever was killing her mother. He opened his eyes again and removed his hand from her heart and then extracted a gossamer thin golden thread from his jacket pocket. He proceeded to twirl the thread through his lissome fingers while asking Lasaí to fetch some water from the river.

As soon as her daughter had gone Nartji let out a sigh which turned into a series of coughs. Rumplestiltskin glanced over at Leyt who was standing by her feet looking worried and tired. Rumplestiltskin tilted his head back to Nartji and fastened her with a steady gaze, his hands clenching and unclenching around the thread.

"So, I ask you again, dearie: what ails you?" His voice was quiet, too quiet for Leyt to hear but loud enough for Nartji who broke down in silent tears. Her body shook with the force of her sobbing and she reached out and grabbed Rumplestiltskin's hand. He startled and began to pull away before thinking better of it and allowed her to hold onto him. He could feel her husband's almost jealous eyes on him as he moved to sit down next to his wife. Rumplestiltskin smiled sheepishly to himself as he couldn't remember the last time anyone had looked upon him with envy. He could feel Nartji tug on his hand and he looked back into her sad eyes. Those eyes spoke volumes to him and he knew what she would say beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Please, please… let me die." Her voice was weaker than a mouse's breath and so desolate and sad. He knew he didn't possess magic strong enough to fix her completely. The few that did were elusive at best and tended to avoid the realms of mortals. No magic available to him could repair the broken soul of someone who had lived through too much and given up. To heal a body is easy, but if the mind can't let go of the wounds it can never truly be restored. "I am so tired. There's nothing left of me. Please don't make me stay. Let me rest…"

Leyt grabbed her shoulder and tears fell from his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't say that, Tji… Don't say that. You've made it so far and the journey is almost over. We'll make you well again. It's not too late." He whispered pleadingly against her hair while he stroked her cold cheek. She was turning white already and her eyes were growing dim. The breaths that had rattled through her chest had stilled and the room had grown very quiet. The same kind of quiet that had taken hold of Rumplestiltskin's home after the news of Belle's death. A stillness unbreakable by laughter, music or even screaming for it was just too heavy and painful to pierce.

When Leyt finally stopped crying and looked up, Rumplestiltskin in turn realized that his eyes were wet. He and Leyt locked eyes for a moment and the other nodded, accepting that nothing could have been done. Rumplestiltskin frowned and looked away, feeling slightly guilty as well as relieved. At that moment the door slammed open and Lasaí rushed in carrying a slashing bucket of water.

"The ice was too thick and I had to…" She fell silent at the sight of her mother's still body. The bucket crashed to the floor as she brought her hands to her mouth and let out a strangled cry. She stared at both men, her eyes going from distress to anger as she decided who to blame. Her father rose on unsteady feet and walked over to her side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and was about to speak when she tore out of his grasp and moved towards Rumplestiltskin.

"You did this! You killed her! You are a _monster_!" She pulled out from her sleeve a short knife and advanced on him. Rumplestiltskin's frown deepened and the hint of a smile crept up on his mournful face as he dislodged his hand from the dead woman's grasp, leaving the gold thread wrapped around her fingers. He rose in one fluent motion and tilted his head slightly at Lasaí. He interlaced his fingers and his eyes betrayed a hint of regret.

"I didn't kill her, dearie. I merely allowed her to die. There's a difference." He narrowed his eyes and his smile grew harsher. "Now, why don't you put that blade down before you hurt yourself?"

"Don't you come near me! I will kill you."

"You'll kill me, will you?" Rumplestiltskin's smile turned vicious as he raised his hand towards her. She flinched and brandished the knife, stabbing at him in fear and anger. But before she got a chance to inflict any damage he grabbed her wrist. "You think you can hurt me?"

While he spoke he lowered his other hand unto the knife until it pierced straight through coming out the back. Lasaí let go of the knife-handle with a yelp and stared at Rumplestiltskin with disbelief. He looked back at her with a malicious glint in his overlarge eyes and let out a demonic crackle. Leyt moved forward and once again wrapped his arms around his daughter, trying in vain to lead her out of the room but she refused to move, holding her perceived mother's killer locked in her gaze.

Rumplestiltskin's smile turned steely as he pulled out the blade and let it drop to the floor. He lifted his wounded hand in to the air and she and Leyt gasped when they witnessed the wound heal. Lasaí shook off her father's arm and spat, "This doesn't change anything. I will kill you if it's the last thing I do. I'll find a way even if I have to search all the worlds."

"Many have tried, dearie. If you feel that is what you must do, then so be it. Go, search for your revenge, but I promise you, you will not find it. You may search all the realms and all the worlds if you so please." His smile vanished and was replaced by a snarl shoving pointed teeth."But know this, my dear: that by sending your hunters into my forest you broke our deal. And now you blame me for nature's doing. I'm done with all of you. Humans. All the same, you never change. I'm sent across realms and what do I find? The same shortsighted, ignorant children. Use the gate and trample my home, but know this: you are not welcome."

"I will find a way." Lasaí's voice shook and she tried desperately to deny the sinking feeling that by starting a war with this creature she might be damming her people. Her people, yes. With Nartji gone the role as leader passed on to her and her heart grew cold.

As if he could read her thoughts Rumplestiltskin smiled again and turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder, saying: "Have fun with the Wraith."

And he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Lasaí stood on the border in the half shadow cast by the ancient trees. Behind her over the village the sky was a clear grey but above the forest hung dark green clouds threatening to fall down and crushing them all. The forest lay in darkness while all around it summer shone and its light was almost blinding. The trees themselves had moved closer together and had wrapped their branches around each other creating a wall.

Lasaí reached out and touched the nearest tree. She felt it shiver and its bark grow coarser, almost scaly. One of the bark-scales, sharp like metal, cut her finger and she pulled her hand away. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration and her fingers twitched. For nine years the trees had refused to move and allow her passage. Nine years had passed since everything broke and her world became so much harsher. Time had not been kind to her and already had her red hair, which used to dance like flames around her shoulders, mingled with grey and was now pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. Her face had turned from lively to cold and distant. She knew she was dying, just like Nartji had been doing for so long.

She was not her mother's equal; she knew that now. Her mother had been strong, brave and just. The kind of leader she could never be and her people had noticed this quickly. After the events with Rumplestiltskin she lost what little trust they had in her. They feared the Wraith would come and take them and they blamed her. She knew they were right to do so, but she also knew that they were wrong about Rumplestiltskin. He had broken the deal he himself had made to let her people use the Stargate and allow the Wraith free passage. It should leave her feeling relieved, but all she felt was anger.

"Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin!" She called out into the heart of the forest. "We made a deal! You said you'd let me enter the forest and pass through the gate. You promised! You promised! You liar!"

But no answer came.

xxxoooxxx

For four hundred years he had stayed away from the people. Tried to at least. The small village had turned into a town and its people had gone from farming the land to mining the mountains. A mountain chain ranged through the south and into the eastern forest and in it there was copper and iron. They had begun building steam powered machines and weapons similar to the Wraith's, but firing metal instead of lasers. Rumplestiltskin had never seen devices and machines quite like those that they were building. From what he could remember of his own land they'd never gotten this far in the area of science and technology.

Over the years the villages and towns had encroached more and more on his forest. He suspected they no longer remembered him as anything other than a bedtime story. The Watcher in the eastern woods had turned from a very real threat into a mythical creature. But still no Wraith had gotten past the eastern border for all this time. He reflected on the few times they had come to the planet. Each time he had let them scurry back through the gate or torn them to shreds. It was a pastime good as any. Unlike what he had told Lasaí all those years ago, he had never intended to leave the people to their fate. Not yet anyway.

Lasaí had tried for years to find him and enact the vengeance she felt her mother deserved. She had been forced to give up when he flat out refused to make himself known to her. She had died young, just like her mother. She had called for him before she died, but he had ignored her. Though it may seem spiteful of him not to answer the call of a dying woman; that is what he did. He felt his anger was righteous and held onto it for many years. But the thing about age is that you finally have to resign yourself to the fact that you really are a child, and once he did, he silently regretted his decision. But now he, just like the once feared Wraith, had passed out of all memory.

_I suppose that's how it always goes. In the end all demons become ghosts. _The thought hung like a thundercloud over his head and it was at that moment he knew it was time to leave. He counted back and realized that he must have spent over a thousand years in the forest. Still, he didn't want to throw himself through the Stargate and take his chances in some new world. No, he would wait a few more years and see what might come along, for he could feel something moving in a faraway world. A city would awaken and find itself alive once more.

xxxoooxxx

A man ran through the undergrowth startling birds and Rumplestiltskin alike. He followed the man soundlessly in the treetops as he fled from the Wraith. The branches caught the man's matted hair and scratched his face. Rumplestiltskin could feel the Wraith closing in and apparently so could the man because he turned around sharply and fired away two shots in their direction. He then directed his gun into the sky and the dark treetops. Rumplestiltskin sank farther into the shadows near the tree-trunk, somewhat taken aback by the man's perceptiveness. He gazed down through the thick branches at the man standing directly beneath him. The man had sharp eyes and an upswept brow.

The man mouthed into the darkness, "Where are you?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled a shrewd grin from the shadows and watched the man turn his back on him and continue to run. Ronon; his name was Ronon.

Rumplestiltskin's smile lingered in the dark as he watched the man jump through the Stargate into another forest many, many light-years away. When the Wraith reached the gate Rumplestiltskin jumped down from his hideout and he barely had time to straighten up before they had fled through the gate. They knew that there was something worse than them dwelling in the woods on this planet. They knew they were not welcome.

Rumplestiltskin grinned but turned sharply at the sound of movement nearby. A small shriek at being discovered emanated from a bush and something small shot away into the darkening woods. At the speed of thought Rumplestiltskin projected himself forward and immediately found himself in front of his target. The small creature turned out to be a young girl with terrified eyes who tipped over from the chock of running into Rumplestiltskin in the woods.

She had been at the forest border gathering kindling when she had seen a man being chased through the trees by strange men with white hair. She'd put the kindling down after checking that no-one was watching her and then sneaked into the forbidden forest. The white haired men had almost spotted her once and she got scared and ran away. She was more frightened now looking up at who could only be the Watcher. He stood above her dressed in black and red, his hair long and wild and eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't quite discern.

He reached down a clawed hand towards her and she hesitated before taking it. He pulled her up easily and quickly let her go. She stared at him intently but quickly stopped in case it would annoy him. He turned to walk away but soon stopped and waved his hands absently in the direction of the village and said, "This way…"

He started walking in long strides and she had to struggle to keep up. He stopped after a short time to let her catch up, clenching and unclenching his hands. When he continued walking again it was at a slower pace. She was walking alongside him trying, and failing, not to stare at him. _My friends are never gonna believe_ _me_, she though. He glanced down at her from time to time, but remained silent. She had never seen eyes like that in her whole life. She decided that they were beautiful. The quiet was however giving her ear-ache so she soon broke it.

"My name's Emrika. I'm sorry about being in your forest, sir. It was an accident."

When he remained silent she continued on, "Why don't you want people in your forest? Don't you get lonely? Don't you…"

He suddenly stopped and turned towards her wagging a finger in front of her face.

"I tell you what; I'll make you a deal. You stop talking and I will lead you out of this forest safe and sound. And if you don't I'll carve out your liver with a spoon. And eat it!" He started out in a sing-song voice but it slowly turned more and more into a growl the longer the sentence continued. By the last word he was right up close to her face and she was notably trembling.

He pulled away and sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. When he let it fall to his side he was surprised to see her standing in front of him, looking at him intently and defiantly.

"You're not going to eat my liver. You wouldn't dare. My father is the leader of my people and he would hunt you down. You'd never dare hurt me. Now take me home."

She sounded resolute, but her eyes were fearful and gave her away. Rumplestiltskin chuckled silently. She reminded him of Bae when he was her age. They had the same fire in their eyes when they were angry. Maybe that was why he found it so hard to look at her.

"As you wish, my lady Emrika. I promise you, your home we soon shall find." As he spoke he made an extravagant bow, making her giggle. When he straightened up again and continued walking she walked alongside him, looking happier, but still somewhat ill at ease. When they reached the end of the forest they could hear people calling for her. He turned towards her and crouched down, looking her directly in the face.

After a moment's hesitation he said, "My name is Rumplestiltskin, and if you should ever need my help in the future just call for me. Only do so as a last resource, if your life is in danger or you see no way out. Call me then, and I shall come."

She looked confused but nodded before she ran out to her mother and hugged her, only then realizing that she must have been gone for hours. When she looked back over her mother's shoulder Rumplestiltskin had disappeared into the forest.

xxxoooxxx

"Oh, look another forest. And this one's even creepier than the last." Rodney McKay sighed at the foot of the gate and shot his team an annoyed look. "What makes you think this planet is any more likely than the others?"

They had been searching for the elusive planet to which some of Teyla's people had migrated over four-hundred years ago. According to her elders her people had fled from the Wraith to a beautiful forest planet and settled down next to a great river. Teyla's ancestor Sanya Emmagan had told many stories of their sanctuary where no Wraith dared entre. Throughout her childhood she had heard tales about the ancient trees and what dwelled in their depths. Stories of an age old creature with golden grey eyes who she had made a deal with. A deal consisting of a mutual need to be left to their own devices and in peace. The creature had protected them from the Wraith in the stories and Teyla wished, but did not believe, that they were true.

Above them the trees rattled and emerald green leaves fell dancing down around them. Teyla's eyes swept over the clearing in which the Stargate stood covered in ivy and lichen and almost camouflaged against the foliage and bracken. Ronon rested his gun against his shoulder, his eyes sharp and his movements uneasy. He hadn't told them about the presence he had felt the last time he had been there.

Sheppard walked up next to Teyla, his eyes skirting betwixt the trees and the gate.

"You think we finally found the right forest?"

"I do not know." Teyla breathed in the still air and let the sounds and smells of the forest wash over her. "But I think it is possible. I almost always feel the presence of the Wraith, but not here. Here is something different, something… magical."

"Magic?" McKay sounded somewhere between exasperated and hopeless. "There is no magic here! Only another old, stinking forest that's likely to want us dead."

Sheppard cut in, "But we live on hope! And I say we check out this place a bit before we rule it another dud. Ronon why don't you take the lead? According to Teyla's legends the village should be towards the west."

McKay sighed and looked slightly desperate while Teyla's features lightened and she made to follow Ronon who nodded curtly at Sheppard's request. They followed a thin indentation in the undergrowth which served as a path and Sheppard moved to walk next to Ronon.

"You were here shortly after you were made a runner, right?" Ronon huffed in agreement but then added, "Yes, I was here. Those damned Wraiths chased me across so many planets that it's a wonder I can tell one from the other."

"But you remember this one?"

"Yes."

McKay stubbed his foot on a tree root and swore loudly while limping over to fallen tree trunk and sitting down. He pulled his foot out of his boot and rubbed it violently. The team exchanged some impatient looks before they stopped and each leaned against a tree.

"So did you see Teyla's mystery monster?" McKay asked as he slowly laced his boot up in the most time consuming way possibly, clearly making sure they all knew how exactly how little he wanted to be there.

Ronon shot him a look of disapproval before answering somewhat hesitantly, "There was something in the trees."

McKay's face turned from annoyance into dread as he looked up into the trees.

"You serious?" Sheppard was also looking blindly into the foliage. "You sure it wasn't a bird or something?"

Ronon looked somewhat angry at being doubted before answering succinctly, "It was too big and it wasn't flying, but crawling and jumping from branch to branch."

McKay swallowed audibly before Sheppard urged them on, muttering, "I guess we might be on the right planet."

xxxoooxxx

The path led them to the edge of the forest and the back of a small cottage surrounded by many fields. There was a movement in a downstairs window and a young woman's face appeared and quickly disappeared. Hesitantly they walked around to the front of the house and stopped by the garden gate. It was a timber house, unpainted but well-kept with a charming little garden and a cobblestone path. The front door opened and a teenage girl rushed out to meet them. She had an open and very pretty face and she seemed quite unperturbed by their intrusion. She stopped by the gate leaving a few steps between them with a frightfully bright smile on her face, like she'd been waiting for them all her life.

"Hello!" She sounded breathless and there was now a manic glint in her brown eyes. "Did you come from the forest? I saw you coming from the eastern forest. Did you come from one of the places on the other side of the Stargate? I know there are other places and worlds on the other side of the gate. Others don't believe the stories but I do. Are you going to stay long? If not can I come with you?"

She stopped talking when she seemingly ran out of breath and had to clutch her waist taking several deep breaths. Sheppard and Teyla exchanged looks and the latter stepped forward and rested her hands on the wooden gate.

"My name is Teyla Emmagan and I believe my people came here a long time ago."

The girl looked up at the sound of the name Emmagan and her eyes became if possible even brighter and bigger. McKay shot Sheppard a look which clearly stated that he thought the girl might be insane. As if to confirm his suspicions she suddenly turned and hollered at the house, screaming for her father to come out, making them all but Ronon jump. She turned back to them and hastened to open the gate.

"Emmagan? Oh dear, you must be one of Sanya's descendants. I am Emrika Andar and I'm so glad to make your acquaintance." While she spoke she hooked her arm around Teyla's and proceeded to ignore Sheppard, McKay and Ronon.

Her father appeared looking busy and distracted in the doorway. He stopped short and almost dropped the towel he was using to dry a blue teacup with at the sight of them. His eyes turned to his daughter and he gave her an exasperated look that made John suspect that this was not the first time she had brought home strays. Teyla pulled her arm loose but before anyone could speak Emrika rushed up to her father and whispered in his ear. He turned from looking tired to looking intrigued.

He looked over at Teyla and gently pushed his daughter aside while handing her the dishes and towel. He stopped in front of them and reached out a hand towards Teyla and clasped her hand in his.

"Welcome home, Teyla Emmagan."

xxxoooxxx

The man, Limen Andar and his daughter Emrika welcomed them into their home and they soon sat gathered around the table in the little kitchen. Ronon had chosen to stay outdoors and keep an eye on things. Whatever was lurking in the forest sat his nerves on end.

McKay was enjoying the visit to the planet a lot more now with a cup of steaming tea and a couple of almost tasty biscuits. Limen and Teyla talked about everything that had happened between Sanya's arrival to when they first discovered how to build machines. When Teyla asked about the Wraith the conversation came to a stop and a confused look fell upon Limen's face.

"The Wraith are just stories. Legends passed down from our ancestors and are no more real than the Lake Folk or the Watcher." He looked at them with disbelief but couldn't hide the fearful doubt creeping into his eyes.

"The Watcher is real," said Emrika, the manic glint back in her eyes. "I met him in the woods seven years ago."

Her father patted her arm in an understanding gesture and murmured, "She's a bit eccentric."

"No I'm not, well maybe a little, but it doesn't mean I am lying or deranged!"

"Of course not, darling. You just happen to have a very overactive imagination."

Emrika reached out and grabbed Teyla's hand. "I met the Watcher seven years ago in the woods. I was following three scary pale men with white hair. They ran through the gate when he jumped down from the trees. I hid behind a bush but he heard me and he found me and he took me home. He promised to help me if I'd ever need him."

"What did this Watcher look like," McKay asked leaning across the table. "Are you sure you didn't just see Ronon running through the forest and assumed he was a monster, " he pointed out the window at Ronon's back before adding, " 'cause we've all done that."

Emrika rolled her eyes, "No, but I saw him there as well, being chased by the white men."

"The white men were Wraith." Teyla said making Limen stare at them, saying, "I had always hoped that they were just stories told to scare the children."

"The Watcher kept us safe, just like Sanya always said." Emrika's face was resolute.

John and Teyla both silently agreed that just because the Wraiths are real it doesn't mean that the Watcher must be as well. In her heart Teyla both hoped and dreaded the truth. Having grown up with stories of some great mythological savior she couldn't help but be excited about the possibility of him actually being real.

"Emrika… what was he like?"

Emrika's face brightened again and her father suppressed a sigh. "He had golden grey eyes. Old eyes and he looked sad. He was very tall, but I was ten so from my perspective everyone was very tall. He scared me at first, but he was really very kind. And very strange." A half smile lingered on her lips making her look older. "He told me his name."

John couldn't help himself and asked what it was.

"Oh, that's a secret until the day I need to be saved." Said Emrika with a smirk, "So let's hope it remains just that forever."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

They spent most of the day in Limen's cottage talking about everything that had happened. Soon other villagers dropped by and the accounts and stories began to vary and become more flamboyant. When the sun began to set John decided it was time to say goodbye, at least for now. McKay looked like he could have kissed him. Storytelling and long retellings of past adventures by all means but it was getting very crowded in the small kitchen and by that time all the stories were basically repetitions with more and more outrageous finales. And also the biscuits were all gone and his stomach was growling and it weren't the only one doing so. Ronon was getting impatient and wanted to get back to the gate before sunset. He was gazing out over the ocean of trees; his eyes wary and back stiff.

John walked up to him standing by the garden gate and looked out over the forest as well.

"Whatever is in that forest it is evil." Ronon never broke his gaze while he spoke.

"Evil?" John lifted a curious eyebrow at him. "Isn't that a bit strong? The Wraith are pretty much evil, but didn't you say that whatever this thing is it didn't attack you, only watched."

"Malevolent it was to the very least. And powerful."

John grinned. "Teyla's psychic powers rubbing off on you?"

"I'm not psychic, Sheppard." John and Ronon turned around and saw Teyla walking down the garden path closely followed by Emrika. McKay was already waiting impatiently on the other side of the gate.

"She wants to accompany us to the gate." Teyla tilted her head at Emrika. "I have already told her no."

Emrika pouted and swayed her arms in frustration.

"Sorry, kid. Can't take you with us." John said. She looked at him and muttered something probably rude but acquiesced. "Well it was nice meeting you and give my best to your father."

She nodded again before throwing her arms around Teyla's neck. Ronon turned back towards the woods smirking at Teyla's chocked expression before she hugged back and smiled. John could see Emrika whisper something in her ear and Teyla's smile faltered a little before reappearing. Emrika suddenly let go and slouched back inside the cottage and shut the door silently without looking back.

"What was that?" McKay asked gesturing violently with his hands. "Is she crazy?"

"McKay be nice." John said glancing over his shoulder while walking up to Teyla who looked a bit confused. "You okay, Teyla? What did she say?"

She looked at him and frowned but it soon turned into a smile. "I am well. She just startled me." She looked passed him and over the trees. "She told me his name."

Curiosity took over and John asked what it was. Ronon also listened up, his back to them as they walked down the path. Ronon opened and took the lead again towards the darkening forest. McKay quickly fell in pace next to John.

"I am not sure I should say."

"You're kidding! Why not?" McKay sighed and John had to admit to some disappointment as well.

"I don't know. It just feels…forbidden. I can't explain it."

McKay blanched and eyed the looming forest suspiciously before shaking his head.

"This all is beginning to sound too much like magic for me. Get back to me when we return too science and you know…reality."

"I second that." John muttered feeling strangely vulnerable in the shadow of the trees. The forest was right ahead how and he'd be damned if the trees weren't further apart than before; like some will had pushed them apart to allow them access. John put it down to a trick of the light and McKay seemed to ignore it completely. Ronon however looked even more on edge while Teyla looked quite unperturbed.

"This place doesn't freak you out?" They entered the forest and the air seemed to turn heavier and the cool autumn wind faded away completely.

"No." She thought for a moment before continuing, brushing a fallen leaf from her hair and gazed into the tree crowns. "No, for some reason I feel protected here. Maybe it's all the stories about the forest guardian who kept my people safe but I don't feel threatened. It's almost like I'm welcomed."

"Well that makes one of us. God dammit!" McKay swore as he tripped on a tree root and a face full of branches hit him in the head. "This forest is positively yelling out us to get the hell out."

"I'm gonna have to side with McKay with this one as well." John said while swatting a mosquito on his neck and avoiding a puddle of water hiding next to a tuft of grass. They had walked for what felt like an eternity and John couldn't help thinking that they would probably have been lost if they hadn't still been on the path. Ronon suddenly stopped and John was relieved to recognise the clearing with the Stargate. There was only one problem, there was no Stargate.

xxxoooxxx

They all froze staring at the ramp which used to lead up to the gate, McKay making little "how, how, how" noises. Ronon was the first to come out of reprieve and aimed his weapon towards the treetops. McKay quickly ran up the gate ramp and felt the air behind it. He let his hands drop and turned towards John and Teyla, his desolates eyes suddenly widening in terror. He raised a shaking hand and pointed behind them. John spun around only to find himself standing face to face with a grinning Rumplestiltskin. John quickly took a step back and Teyla let out a surprised yell. Ronon twirled around pointing his gun at the source of the noise.

Rumplestiltskin smirked at their chocked expressions and tilted his head as if studying them. His hair had grown well passed his shoulders and looked wilder than ever, as did the look in his eyes. Ronon gripped his gun tighter and moved forward slowly until John held out a hand stopping him. Ronon growled deep in his throat and Rumplestiltskin let out a delighted giggle while tapping his fingers against each other. At the sharp sound of his laugh they all flinched. John took a tentative step towards the weird little man who eradiated so much power it felt like the air was vibrating.

"I take it you're the infamous Watcher?" John decided to risk it and held out his hand in greeting. Rumplestiltskin stared at him, his smile faltering a little and brought one hand up to chest level, his fingers moving hesitantly. He frowned and made up his mind and clasped John's hand in his. John shook his hand thoughtfully, surprised to find it so warm. Rumplestiltskin let go quickly and tilted his head again in wonder.

"That is what they call me here, but it is not my name." His shrill voice was somewhat rough from lack of use but even so it made McKay, who was still standing on the ramp stubbornly waiting for the gate to reappear, cringe.

Rumplestiltskin glanced at Teyla and then back at John. "My name is Rumplestiltskin and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He made a short bow with his right hand over his heart but shot back up when McKay chuckled. A malevolent smile crept over Rumplestiltskin's lips and he walked slowly walked by John and Teyla. Ronon stepped towards him but was suddenly aiming his gun at nothing but air. Rumplestiltskin had disappeared and reappeared again right next to McKay who yelped and almost fell off the ramp. Ronon had had enough and advanced on Rumplestiltskin and cocked his gun. Not looking away from McKay, Rumplestiltskin raised and flicked his hand and the gun was surrounded by a purple cloud and turned into a blackbird which took off to the skies.

John blinked not quite sure of what he had just seen and McKay had the unmistakable look off someone waiting to wake up. Ronon backed away to regroup, smart enough to know he had met a foe stronger than him. Rumplestiltskin was still staring at McKay with his intense alien eyes and McKay looked a bit nauseous.

"Does my name amuse you?" Rumplestiltskin's voice sounded like pure venom and John felt chills run up his spine in the presence of his anger. "You know the last person to laugh at my name didn't come out on top. In a manner of fact his wife had to scrape him off the floor."

McKay swallowed a few times before saying, "It's just that your name sounded like a fairytale character I grew up reading about." When Rumplestiltskin remained impassive he added, "Probably just a coincidence."

Rumplestiltskin looked down in thought and frowned muttering, "Indeed."

McKay stared at him for a while before he soon started to twitch and couldn't keep quiet anymore. "How did you do that with the gun? I have never seen anything like that before."

Rumplestiltskin looked back up and smirked. "Magic, dearie."

"There is no thing like magic. Come on tell me. How did you do it?" McKay looked somewhere between annoyed and repulsed. Rumplestiltskin turned away from him with a similar expression and moved back down the ramp towards John and Teyla. He stopped by Ronon and looked up at him with a bemused expression. Even though Ronon towered over him, Rumplestiltskin was still the dominate presence. Ronon made to grab his knife but seemed to think better of it after remembering what had happened to his beloved gun.

"I saw you a few years ago, didn't I? You ran from the Wraith, bringing them here to my forest." Ronon wrapped his arms around himself in a defensive gesture and Rumplestiltskin's grin widened.

Ronon leaned forward and hissed, "If it weren't for your magic I'd crush you like a bug, little man."

Rumplestiltskin smirk grew if possible even wider. "What you fail to realise is that next to me you are the insect and I am the boot, Ronon."

"It's not magic!" McKay shouted from somewhere behind them but they both ignored him.

"How do you know my name?" Ronon couldn't supress a surge of worry but Rumplestiltskin only giggled and turned away, answering in a sing-song voice over his shoulder, "Well, it is my business to know names, dearie!"

He stopped in front of John and Teyla. He giggled again and clasped his fingers under his chin in an almost adorable gesture John noted. When first he had laid eyes on Rumplestiltskin he couldn't help but notice he was quite cute for someone so strange looking. He was about to speak when Rumplestiltskin pointed two fingers at Teyla, a reminiscing look befalling his eyes.

"You are one of Sanya's, aren't you dearie?"

Teyla's face lit up despite herself. "Yes, she was an ancestor of mine. How could you tell we were related? It must have been over four hundred years since she left?"

"Same chin." Was all he gave in ways of explanation before continuing, "She was a good person. Strong. You will remind me of her one day."

Teyla frowned. "I do not understand. How can you know that?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged and obviously decided to ignore the question in favour of facing John but Teyla spoke again before he could. "Rumplestiltskin, do you know the future?"

Rumplestiltskin seemed to supress the urge to roll his eyes. "Time is relative, dearie. Sometimes if I look hard enough I can see how I shape my own future and I can choose to follow the path I have made for myself."

John spotted McKay fidgeting and decided it was time to get a word in before the inevitable temporal mechanics discussion ensued. It was almost dark and there were more pressing issues ahead.

"Rumplestiltskin, you wouldn't happen to know were the Stargate has gone off to?"

The answer was apparent in his grin and John immediately asked "why", his voice drowning out McKay's "how". Ronon was looking particularly murderous and John feared what Rumplestiltskin might do if he lost his temper and attacked. Maybe turn him into a snail, he mused before going back to the more pressing matter of the missing Stargate.

"What did you do with the Stargate?" There was a warning in his voice to which Rumplestiltskin either didn't take any heed or just found funny. John was beginning to lose his temper. "Tell us where it is."

"There's not something for nothing, dearie. Time to make a deal."

Before John could act Ronon finally pulled out his knife snarling, "Deal with this!" He stabbed at Rumplestiltskin who looked momentarily shocked as he easily jumped out of the way. When Ronon made to stab at him again Rumplestiltskin grabbed his arm and flipped him over on the ground and tree roots broke out of the ground and ensnared themselves around his arms and legs. Teyla made to pick up the discarded knife but just as she grabbed it, it shot out of her hand and landed in Rumplestiltskin's. John decided things had gotten out of hand and un-holstered his gun but before he could use it, it turned into glass with a puff of purple smoke. Ronon was struggling on the ground and Rumplestiltskin knelt by his head, knife in hand. Ronon stilled when he felt the knife against his throat. Rumplestiltskin's eyes looked furious and McKay yelled: "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Rumplestiltskin looked up at McKay with a humourless grin more like a snarl on his lips. "Let me come with you and I'll let you leave. Say no," He pressed the blade harder against Ronon's throat almost drawing blood. "Decline and you will have to live out your lives here…with me."

McKay looked pleadingly at John who had no choice but to nod and as soon as he did Rumplestiltskin shot up from the ground smiling. The roots slithered away back underground and he offered the knife back to Ronon when the latter rose. Ronon gave him a look that would make most run the opposite direction but Rumplestiltskin just grinned. Ronon snatched the knife out of his hand and shoved it back in the sheath.

"Now where is the damned gate?" John all but yelled.

Rumplestiltskin smirked and pointed towards the ramp. "Well, it's right there of course. Where else would it be dearie?"

They looked over at the ramp and just like Rumplestiltskin had said there was the Stargate. John felt like pulling his hair out but that was nothing compared to the look on McKay's face.

"It has been there the whole time? But how…? How did you…?" McKay stuttered.

"A little illusion goes a long way for those who deny what is staring them in the face." Rumplestiltskin turned his back on them and began walking towards the newly reappeared gate. He stopped by the control panel and tapped it impatiently with his long nails. "Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but I'm a very lazy person, and I was annoyed at myself for something I wrote in the previous chapter and it's been gnawing at me. I'm still not over it, but I'm getting better. This is a fairly short chapter but at least it's something. **

Chapter VI

Rumplestiltskin tapped his claw-like fingernails on the console and the gate began dialling at his silent command. When the wormhole erupted he did not flinch or shy away. The darkened forest lit up with shimmering light as the vortex puddled. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the unsettled faces of the people he would come to know. Rumplestiltskin stepped up to the gate and stroked the surface of the vortex with his hand. It felt neither warm nor cold, but strangely hollow and electric. It reminded him of a portal from Wonderland he'd made for a traveller a long time ago. He had fashioned it from a large mirror and it had given off similar water like effect when activated. Once the traveller had passed to the Enchanted Forest with his daughter he had turned it back into a mirror and brought it home. He later heard that the same traveller had gotten himself stuck in Wonderland again after making a foolish deal with the Evil Queen.

John and Teyla walked up and stood on either side of him. John sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Well, I thought I'd let you go through first in case your soldiers on the other side decide to open fire." Rumplestiltskin smirked.

John startled and walked up and faced him. "How do you know about Atlantis?"

"My dear, I've been around long enough to pick up on a few tales and stories of the olden days."

When he failed to explain further John became impatient. "You know you're not exactly gonna be welcome when you get there. What are you going to do when Dr Weir, she's our boss, tries to dump you on the nearest rock?"

"We'll see about that."

John and Teyla glanced at each other, both conceding to the fact that getting a straight answer out of Rumplestiltskin was next to impossible.

"Can we please go now?" McKay groaned and John suddenly noticed night had fallen. Above them the trees rattled and creaked as if waving goodbye. John cast one last look at Rumplestiltskin before stepping through the vortex and was quickly followed by McKay and a scowling Ronon. Teyla turned towards Rumplestiltskin and gave him a half-smile. She felt like she was walking through a dream and was quite happy to find out where it might lead. He smiled back a little hesitantly and watched her step through the gate. Rumplestiltskin took one last deep breath in the forest he'd been residing for almost one thousand years and followed her through.

xxxoooxxx

The smell of the ocean washed over him the moment he came through the gate. He left his eyes closed and let his senses roam. The smell of salt and Naquadah, humans and a far distant land, as well as the sound of boots and guns running around him. Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes and couldn't help but let out a giggle and clasp his hands together at the sight of about twenty men with guns foolish enough to stand against him. His eyes drifted over the room and landed on a beautiful stain glass window above a staircase aglow with ancient writings alike those on the Stargate. Rumplestiltskin couldn't stop smiling as he bounded passed the soldiers, who looked very nervous and trigger happy, and ran up the stairs to the window. He stopped and pressed his palms against the cold glass of the window and felt the vibrations racking through the city. The city was moving ever so slightly and not from the sea it was resting on.

"Getting acquainted with your new surroundings?" A familiar voice asked and the one called Sheppard stepped out from the ranks. Rumplestiltskin kept his gaze on the wide expanse of water ahead of him and was about to answer something vague when an eager looking woman ran up and stopped right behind John. Her eyes were skirting between both of them in a curious and fearful manner. "So who's our guest?"

John thoughtfully rubbed the back of his neck before answering with an exasperated sigh. "Dr Weir this is Rumplestiltskin." At her incredulous and widening eyes he added, "Don't ask."

"Rumplestiltskin from the old children's story?" She asked with a lot less doubt and surprise than John would have expected. But then, she had always been fairly opened minded.

"What story would that be?" Rumplestiltskin tilted his head minutely and frowned and a mischievous grin formed on his lips.

"You know, spinning straw into gold and all of that." John filled in. "Stealing babies and such."

Rumplestiltskin turned to him and locked him with a fiery glare, a warning and a threat apparent in his eyes as he reached out his hand and poked John in the chest. The guns were re-aimed at him but Rumplestiltskin merely giggled and never took his eyes of John. "Those stories are from another world, how do you know about them?"

John frowned. "Through storybooks and bedtime stories." He tried to swap Rumplestiltskin hand away but it wouldn't budge and all he got for his efforts was another insane giggle.

"Stories and ideas have been known to transcend both planes and lands…" Rumplestiltskin muttered more to himself than to John. He poked John slightly harder in the chest before shoving him a few steps back and returned his gaze to the sea.

John took a stepped back in place and Rumplestiltskin glanced at him from the side. "So you really are Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes!" Rumplestiltskin snapped but then grinned and began moving his hands thoughtfully over each other. "Yes, I am Rumplestiltskin."

Dr Weir was moving behind them. "How did you get here? To this world I mean." She was rather excited and frightened at the same time as she spoke.

When Rumplestiltskin spoke he returned his gaze to the sea, not wishing to discuss the matter. "I came here through a portal of sorts, a long time ago."

When he didn't elaborate further she prodded, "How was the portal opened? Was it a natural phenomenon or was it manufactured?"

Rumplestiltskin redirected his gaze to his fingers, which he seemed to find more interesting than Dr Weir's line of enquiry. She stared at him for a while but when she realised he was not going to answer she looked almost pleadingly at John who shrugged. He frowned as a question came into mind. "How did you know about Atlantis if you're not from this world?"

"You ask too many questions, dearie." Rumplestiltskin quipped though his eyes betrayed a hint of anger. "Questions with answers not for yours to be given I might add."

"We need to know how you came about the knowledge of Atlantis." Dr Weir said impatiently while stepping around John and faced Rumplestiltskin. "And who else might know."

"Worry you not." Rumplestiltskin said in an aggravating sing-song voice that conveyed that he didn't care one bit about their petty concerns or any possible threat that they might pose to him. "What I know stays with me and me alone. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Dr Weir asked filling with dread.

"Unless something of equal value is offered in return for said information. A deal can always be struck if both parties have and want something the other has."

"What do you want?"

Rumplestiltskin's grin faded and he tilted his head considering what she and her people had to offer. He knew they were a people who had turned to technology instead of magic and that they knew enough to travel between planets. Maybe they knew enough…

"Find a way to send me back to my world and I'll tell you all I know and I'll help you on the way." Rumplestiltskin decided not to mention the fact that he neither knew nor really cared much about their affairs.

"How can you help us?" Dr Weir asked looking indecisive and crossed her arms.

"Well he did turn the gate invisible and knocked Ronon on his ass." John injected and Rumplestiltskin grinned widely at the memory. "He also knew our names."

"Do we have a deal?" Rumplestiltskin asked while giggling and looked and sounded rather manic.

Dr Weir looked at John who shrugged again indicating that the decision was in her hands. She swallowed audibly before saying, "Yes, we have a deal."

Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands together making them all start and giggled loudly while rocking slightly on the heels on his feet. The sly look in his eyes made Dr Weir want to go back in time since she felt like she'd missed something important.

"I suppose you don't have a contract I could sign with all the small print written out?" She half joked and Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened and he smiled crookedly.

"Clever girl." He waved his hand in the air and produced a long parchment in a cloud of purple smoke. "Clever albeit a bit slow since you have already verbally agreed to the terms of the deal and once accepted it can't be reversed."

"But I didn't know what I was agreeing to!" She exclaimed while studying the contract with an increasingly worried expression.

"Well that's not my problem, now is it?" His rather pleased voice was beginning to grade on John's nerves. "How could you have her agree to a deal without giving her all the details first?"

Rumplestiltskin smirked and fastened him with an incredulous glare. "How could I? Because it serviced my needs, dearie. Don't be so naïve to think that anyone does anything without thinking about themselves first."

John was about to reply when Dr Weir exclaimed, "This says you only have to help us when you feel the need is great enough and that you won't relay any information if you deem it irrelevant." She looked at him with shocked and angry eyes and Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but laugh at the hurt look on her face making John glare at him.

"As is within my right. I said I'd help you, just not when and where."

"This is unfair." Dr Weir said angrily and rolled up the contract. "You should have told me what was in store."

Rumplestiltskin shrugged noncommittally before snatching the contract out of her hands and turning it back into purple smoke. "Perhaps… But here we are and we should make the best of it." Rumplestiltskin stepped around her and looked at the nervous looking soldiers. "If you've read the contract carefully you also know what will happen if you break our deal."

Dr Weir stiffened. "Yes, I know." She glanced over at John who had walked up to Rumplestiltskin. "Col. Sheppard will show you to one of our guest quarters. I'm sure you'll find it acceptable."

"After nine hundred years in a forest I'm sure I will." Rumplestiltskin muttered. John pointed to his right and Rumplestiltskin led the way out of the Gateroom, seemingly knowing the way which unnerved both John and Dr Weir. When Lorne made to follow them John waved him of and hurried after Rumplestiltskin who were a few paces ahead of him.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Dr Weir turned to McKay who had been watching the exchange from a safe distance behind the soldiers.

"McKay I'm gonna need you, Teyla and Ronon to tell me everything that happened on the planet." She looked a bit hesitant. "Do you believe this…person really is Rumplestiltskin?"

"What! Of course not!" McKay waved his hands exasperatedly and looked insulted by the very idea. "Rumplestiltskin is a fairytale character. This guy's just some alien or whatnot using the name, like the Goaul'd used the names of the old gods."

"Then how does he pull things out of thin air? Does he have some hidden device or is he really using…magic?" She sighed and dragged her hand over her forehead.

"The answer to the first question doesn't make any sense, so how about we skip that one." McKay answered counting the questions of on his fingers. "The second is probably not and the third… let's just skip that one as well, shall we?"

"I know it all seems absurd but we really need to know. Whoever, or whatever he is, I'm going to need you find out."

xxxoooxxx

John and Rumplestiltskin walked in silence through the halls of the city and the few people they met looked at them suspiciously and stepped out of their way. Rumplestiltskin looked after them with amusement in his eyes. When they passed through the park area he suddenly stopped. He shut his eyes and let the whispers carried by the wind wash over him and smiled at the familiar sounds coming from the mainland. The sound of barley moving in the soft wind and the rattling leaves of the aspen trees in the morning breeze. The ocean wrapped it all in salt and drowned out the smell of petrichor and grass. There was movement next to him and he heard a familiar voice belonging to a person he had almost forgotten was there. "Do you miss the forest? I imagine this place must be quite different."

"Indeed. The forest was very quiet and I miss the solitude." He opened his eyes and gazed over at John who looked slightly taken of guard. When they resumed walking Rumplestiltskin smirked, "You remind me of a man I met in Wonderland."

"You remind me of my niece's maths professor at Berkley, but I don't hold that against you." John grinned at Rumplestiltskin's confused expression. "He's a very difficult man to get along with."

Rumplestiltskin nodded and John continued. "McKay will want to talk to you about this magic business." Rumplestiltskin groaned and John added, "I suggest you're nice to him since he's probably the only one who can figure out a way to send you home."

They reached the residential towers and stopped in front of a door which John opened and gestured to Rumplestiltskin to enter. The room was sparsely decorated with a bed, bedside table, desk and a few chairs as well as a black couch and a large nearly empty bookcase at the left hand wall. When Rumplestiltskin hesitated to enter John said, "We're not gonna lock you in. You're free to come and go as you please as you are our guest."

Rumplestiltskin glanced at him and grinned knowingly. "You couldn't keep me as a prisoner if you wanted to. Technology will never neat magic."

"Magic…right." John frowned and began backing away. "I'll leave that for McKay and Beckett to argue over. See ya. I have an assignment tomorrow to prepare for."

John turned and walked away when Rumplestiltskin called out, "Do be careful, dearie. You never know what might be lurking in the forest."


End file.
